An emergency call service, e.g., E911 as used in North America, links a mobile device with resources providing emergency services. When a mobile device places an emergency call, e.g., by dialing 9-1-1, a location of the mobile device can be associated with the emergency call and submitted to a public safety answering point (PSAP). A dispatcher can then provide the location to a police department, a fire department, emergency medical services or other public services. The location can be geographic coordinates determined by a satellite positioning system, e.g., GPS. Under certain circumstances, the geographic coordinates may be absent or inaccurate. For example, satellite signals may be too weak or absent for location determination when the mobile device is indoors. Location functions of the mobile device may be disabled. In such situations, the location of the mobile device may not be immediately and automatically available to a PSAP.